


Don't Pretend To Be Innocent Like A Puppet

by Hawkapix



Category: Monsta X (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Anal Sex, Everyone is gay especially Wonho, I listened to Taemin's and Kai's Pretty boy a lot while writing so it's kinda inspired by that song, M/M, More pairings to come when I get my lazy ass to write, Shin Hoseok -centric, Shin Hoseok/Leeteuk might be random, Ulzzang Shin Hoseok, Versatile Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk, Versatile Shin Hoseok, but since they share shirts and enjoy ramen I decided to give it a go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkapix/pseuds/Hawkapix
Summary: What happens when a famous MC and a pretty boy meet in a gym? Nothing that has a heterosexual explanation.More pairings with Wonho (Hoseok) to come later on!I'm going to write:Wonho x HyungwonWonho x ShownuAnd more, you can send me ideas!





	Don't Pretend To Be Innocent Like A Puppet

It was still early in the morning when he entered the gym, the air was chilly outside and his breathing would have formed steam clouds had he not been wearing a black mask to cover his red tinted lips. His pale skin was dewy looking even in the dry winter season and blue tipped, bleached silver hair pushed out of his dark blue beanie. The morning was a quiet one, even the receptionists eyes were still full of sleep dust as she lazily greeted the man who had just walked in, and she let him walk to the dressing rooms knowing he was already a client. He put his things, jacket and shoes in the closet, put on some training music on his headphones and as he closed the door he had a tiny heart attack because of a person who had just entered the room. 

’’Aigoo, it’s so cold outside.’’ the man complained and seemingly shivered like a leaf in autumn storm.  
’’Mm. It’s not a bad thing, at least the gym isn’t packed with clients in this weather.’’ the silver haired man answered, took the other earpiece out and brushed his hair back. He turned to look at the other guy and his mouth fell open underneath the mask. He was very familiar looking – and his face had a very friendly charm to it. He wasn’t overly tall but his build was quite lean and toned, not bulky, but healthy like a marathoners and his straight hair had color that was a warm shade of red.  
The red haired man chuckled cutely at the silver haired mans reaction, his eyes had widened a little and you could see a small wrinkle between his brows as he was thinking. 

’’Hey wait– I think I’ve seen you before. Somewhere. I just can’t put my finger on it.’’  
’’Oh I guess I just look like someone famous.’’  
’’Really? Hmm. Because you look a lot like that one MC, Leeteuk.’’  
’’Do I now?’’ red haired man smiled, and walked closer to face the younger one. ’’You have a cute lisp. Becaussse. What’s your name?’’  
’’Hoseok.’’ the grey haired guy said with his raspy voice and a blush settled on his cheeks as he bowed to this celebrity look-a-like in front of him.  
’’A nice name for a handsome guy. Can I see your face?’’  
’’Oh, sure.’’ Hoseok took the mask off and his other earbud fell off as well, he felt nervous under the stare of someone who looked famous and judging by the clothes, rich as well.  
’’That’s better Hoseokie.’’ the red man smiled like a fox if they could smile the human way. He peaked behind his shoulder to see if they were still together in the room – like if he was afraid of someone interrupting them – his smile reached his eyes as he looked at the now maskless guy in front of him. It was obvious to Hoseok the older guy liked what he was seeing, he felt like the look the redhead was giving him was making his fingers all tingling from excitement. 

’’I don’t mean to be rude, but... you’re like, gorgeous.’’  
’’You aren’t bad looking yourself – wait, are you sure you’re not Leeteuk? I could swear-’’  
’’Does it matter? You can call me Leeteuk if you want. But only if I get to kiss you.’’  
’’Ok, wow. You know, Leeteuk, I am not stopping you.’’  
Leeteuk bit his lip, but his eyes were still smiling at the silver head, who was looking at him intensively with his dark starry eyes.  
’’Come here’’ Leeteuk mouthed and closed the small gap between their lips, as their noses brushed, Hoseok’s toes were curling and he sighed a little into Leeteuk’s warm mouth.  
The kiss was wonderful even if a little rushed, and it made the younger one feel impatient. It was like he didn’t want the sensation to stop.  
’’Thank you for your trust. You’re very cute.’’ The redhead grinned and his fingers brushed the lips his lips had moistened. ’’Want to exercise a little?’’  
’’You mean exercising… or…?’’  
’’We are in a public gym and anyone could walk in and surprise us while we are doing funny stuff. Would the Leeteuk you know like such a scandal?’’  
’’No, but I always thought he’s… that you’re… straight anyway.’’  
’’I can enjoy pretty things like any other.’’

\---

The MC’s eyes followed Hoseok’s body as the younger one was doing squats. He watched as a drop of sweat glided behind the silver hair, from his forehead to his lips and how it was being licked away in concentration. Leeteuk had been training his biceps as well as his eyes, for the guy next to him sported a pretty great view. The way Hoseok’s shirt was stuck to his sweaty abs and revealed a view to this trained, firm chest made Leeteuk concentrate more on the scenery next to him than the actual workout he was supposed to do, and he was surely thankful there were not much customers at that time. When Hoseok’s body went down once again and his ass was being pushed out the older guy had to tear his eyes away for a second and control himself a little better. 

Hoseok knew exactly what he was doing, and he enjoyed every second of stealing the older’s attention. His blue tipped bangs were moist with sweat and he was breathing deeply, smelling the older’s perfume in the air made him feel hornier than before. But he knew he couldn’t just jump on the MC and let him fuck him senseless, that kind of plan had too many risks involved. 

When Leeteuk had started working out on his sharp abs, Hoseok thought it was time for a selfie. He walked to the wide mirrors of the room and ruffled his hair after taking out his phone from his pocket. He looked good, his makeup was still on place and his muscles were being flexed after a good workout session. Hoseok smiled for the picture and made sure his ass looked presentable on the mirror as he posed, he was also being careful not to include Leeteuk in the background without the other one’s consent. 

Leeteuk stepped off the machine meant for abs and he walked to the younger guy, who was still flexing and posing for his phone (and of course, for the older guy, who had trouble looking anywhere else than at his buff thighs and ass).  
The MC looked into the mirror and a smile reached his eyes as Hoseok looked into them through the same mirror.  
’’Hey, want to take a selfie together?’’ the red haired guy suggested and wiped his sweaty forehead with a towel.

Hoseok’s mouth curved into a wide smile as he said yes softly, and he watched as Leeteuk took a face mask out of his pocket and put it on his face. It covered his slim nose and mouth, making it harder for people to recognize his identity.  
Leeteuk put his hand on the younger’s waist, and faced the camera eyes all smiley. When Hoseok was done with the pictures he thanked Leeteuk and bowed respectfully, making him bow back.  
Leeteuk seemed a little nervous as he looked into Hoseok’s dark brown eyes, he turned to look behind his shoulder to see if they were having enough privacy and then he asked the handsome guy next to him, that  
’’Do you live close by?’’  
’’Yeah, actually. Want to come over?’’ Hoseok smiled shyly when Leeteuk simply nodded, the redhead noticed he was getting excited as both of them smiled very widely.  
Leeteuk took the younger’s hand leading him away to the dressing room. Their hands separated as they heard talking from the room, and Leeteuk gave Hoseok an apologetic smile. 

\---

 

After both of them had taken a shower and changed clothes they walked out the building while chatting and admiring the winter scenery that the street provided. Hoseok was also wearing a mask now,  
making his eyes look a lot more mysterious with their dark glimmer.  
’’I’m going to send a text to my chauffeur saying he doesn't need to worry about picking me up yet.’’  
’’Ok, I live just around the corner. Let’s go when you’re done.’’

They walked to a high apartment house and Hoseok took out his keys, opening the door for the celebrity. The air was standing inside of the apartment, it was nothing fancy but had a clean and trendy look to it, like if the dweller had thought about decorating it according to personal taste and not just with cheap old furniture that screamed mass production. 

’’Welcome to my humble home.’’ Hoseok said, not taking his eyes off Leeteuk’s lean face as he closed the door behind him. The MC smiled and thanked the younger one, stepping a little closer and helped the other’s jacket and beanie off.  
’’Let me make this clear, I’m going to fuck you tonight. And if you’re real good, you get to fuck me too.’’  
’’Oh, a switch, I like that.’’  
’’You’ll be liking a lot of the things I have in my mind for you tonight.’’ Leeteuk said, and his fingers traced Hoseok’s cheek, touching it slightly in a teasing way. The younger guy took the older’s hand and gave it a slight kiss,  
eventually taking a finger into his mouth and sucking on it a little bit.  
’’Oh, what a tease.’’ Leeteuk’s voice had turned a lot more raspy.  
’’What are you going to do about it?’’  
’’I might have to put you in your place.’’  
’’And where’s that?’’ Hoseok grinned, excitement shining from his face brighter than anything else.  
’’Take a good guess, sweetie.’’

Leeteuk captured Hoseok’s plump lips in a fierce kiss that made their blood flow faster. He seemed to be in a rush to undress this monsta in front of him, his fingers surely worked fast on zippers and other obstacles in his way, he felt like tearing it all but knew he had to behave better. Hoseok was not planning on falling second place for the fastest at undressing, he grabbed the expensive looking sweater the older guy was wearing and forced him out of it, and then he placed a kiss on the decolte that was now fully exposed. 

When they had made a mess out of clothes on the floor, their hands were grasping and feeling each others bodies without any obstacles and their kisses were growing more passionate and deeper. Leeteuk slid his tongue into Hoseok’s mouth, tasting more of the sweetness that emerged from him. They moaned into the kiss when Leeteuk pressed closer into Hoseok, making him squirm in anticipation, his body felt soft and muscular against the older’s touch, and when the hands found his thighs they squeezed them hard, feeling the soft muscle tissue and the warmth radiating from the younger's pale skin. Their dicks were rubbing against the others skin in a needy rhythm and eyes were half closed, not really focusing on anything. 

’’Your moans sound sexy.’’ Hoseok whined smugly as his hands were rubbing against Leeteuk’s muscular back. Leeteuk let out a laugh and his hands traveled to the others ass, squeezing and massaging the cheeks, as he gave it little smacks with his hand the younger guy took the redheads earlobe into his mouth and bit it.

’’So naughty’’ Leeteuk said with a heavy breath, still smiling despite the small amount of pain.  
’’I like it when you’re bad. It makes me want to whip your ass.’’  
’’I have a whip in my bedroom.’’ Hoseok sighed and left a hickey on the redheads pec.  
’’And other toys too.’’  
’’Hmm. Tempting. But I really need to fuck you and I don’t think we have time for everything.’’  
’’I really want you to.’’ the younger one whined, he had lost his sense a while ago already to the sensations this lean man was making him feel.  
’’You want what now?’’ Leeteuk asked in a husky tone.  
’’I want you to f-fuck me. Fuck!’’  
’’Go on all fours!’’ the older commanded and watched in awe as the other did as he was told to.  
’’Now, where is the lube? I don’t want to hurt that pretty pink hole of yours.’’ he asked as he was squeezing Hoseok’s ass like if it was some coffee bread dough.  
’’The closet. Behind you. Second shelf- On the right.’’  
’’What a good boy.’’ Leeteuk said, and took a moment to take in the sight in front of him. There he was, that muscular body was trembling on the floor, standing on all fours with red love bites shattered around the pale skin.  
’’Can you please hurry sir?’’  
’’Sure. Since you asked me so nicely I will.’’ Leeteuk went down to Hoseok’s level and placed a moist kiss on the ass cheek. His other hand kept slapping the ass and the thighs, seemingly enjoying the way it wiggled. He opened the lube and poured a generous amount of it to his hand, spreading it mostly on his pointer finger, and then the started rimming it with his lubed finger. Hoseok moaned and tried to press down on the finger eagerly, his dick was so hard it was leaking on to the floor. The finger slipped in and started curling inside of his ass.  
’’Oh my fucking-!’’ Hoseok screamed as Leeteuk found the right spot inside of him.  
’’Please, more!’’ the younger one begged. And Leeteuk provided, his finger moved inside of him touching the prostate a lot of the time. Leeteuk added a second finger on with some more lube, and made the tunnel nice and slippery for the next act. 

Hoseok’s eyes were shut and his mouth was wide open as he was practically begging for the older one to fuck him, more and more. He left out loud whines and needy cries like a big baby. Leeteuk figured out it was time for the boy to get something better than only fingers, and he applied a condom he had found from the closet and some lube on his already pulsating dick that had been left with little attention until now.

He positioned himself behind the light haired guy so that his dick was resting on his ass cheek before it was being pushed in with care, the younger one was pushing back as much as he ever could, so hungry for it that Leeteuk felt proud of his actions inside his chest. Then the redhead started pounding on his partner in a steady, almost calculated rhythm that was making the younger one wild with lust. Every time his dick hit the prostate Hoseok would let out the sexiest loud whine, and raise his ass for a better contact.

Hoseok’s mind was empty of thoughts, he just wanted to feel more of Leeteuk within his body. He could feel the floor scratching his palms and knees, but a little discomfort only added to the pleasure he was feeling when Leeteuk’s dick ravaged him.  
The older’s teeth were biting on Hoseok’s back and marking his skin like a painter marks his canvas.  
’’So tight. I’m coming...’’ the redhead breathed and made the light haired boy tremble with want. Leeteuk wasn’t the only one who was close to the edge, judging by the needy sounds Hoseok was making, he was not far from the orgasm either. 

’’Fuck, s-shit!’’ Leeteuk cursed as he filled the condom, and he didn’t stop slamming his hips to the bulkier man.  
’’I- Oh my God!!’’ Hoseok yelled as his orgasm hit him like a hammer to the head, mouth full open, semen and drool dripping to the floor.  
Leeteuk felt the other tighten around his dick and he stopped moving his hips so feverishly, and got off of Hoseok’s back with trembling feet. He helped Hoseok to lay down on the floor and watched the younger one open his eyes. 

’’Can we- can we do it again?’’ was the first thing Hoseok managed to say among of heavy breathing. Leeteuk chuckled and leaned in to kiss the others collarbone.  
’’Sure, you’re a very good boy. I’d like if you would fuck me now.’’  
’’I’m glad you asked because I will.’’

Hoseok’s breathing hadn’t become steady yet when he started kissing Leeteuk’s abs and lower stomach, making the older’s dick sprung back to service in a record beating time. Leeteuk rose to stand on his knees and helped the younger up from the floor as well, their naked bodies pressed together once again as they kissed, but this time Hoseok took control and as his tongue played with Leeteuk’s, he put pressure on him and made the older guy walk backwards, not knowing if he would walk out of a window next or be stopped by a wall. The later happened as the lean redheads back hit the wall. Hoseok kissed, sucked and gave small bites to the lean guy’s skin, focusing on his chest and nipples before going lower and lower, he went back to kissing and sucking the older's abs and thighs, making the older frustrated because he wanted to be touched on more sensitive areas as well. But he was lucky today, Hoseok wasn’t there to tease him any longer, he wanted to dive into this gorgeous man in front of him just as much as Leeteuk wanted to be explored. 

Hoseok took the condom off of Leeteuk's dick and tied it up not to make any more mess than had already happened. Leeteuk forgot how to breath when his partners lips found his dick, first kissing it and making it moist with his saliva,  
he made the older sigh with pleasurable sounds. The silver haired guy took the tip between his soft lips and looked upwards into the olders dark brown eyes that almost looked black, his tongue started curling around the tip and licked the precum it was producing. 

Hoseok’s eyes were filled with mischievous glimmer when he saw how Leeteuk’s head fell back against the wall and his mouth opened in pleasure and approval as the younger took half of his lenght into his hot mouth, and swallowed, making Leeteuk sweatier than before. The light haired boy kept on taking more of Leeteuk’s dick until he met the base and Leeteuk though it looked so sexy and felt even sexier how the younger man had no gag reflect at all and was able to take all of it in.  
’’Whoa.’’ Leeteuk moaned loudly, he could feel Hoseok’s throat muscles tighten around his dick and it felt so good when the younger one started to move his head back and forth,  
his dick was throbbing and the moment he felt long fingers squeezing his balls and the base of his dick he let out a desperate moan, begging for more. 

’’I want to cum into your mouth, I want it so much.’’  
Hoseok set out a faster pace and really worked on his throat muscles to make the older one feel more, never taking his eyes off Leeteuk’s half closed ones. His hand was still massaging the base of the dick when he swallowed around it, making the older shut his eyes and arch his back off the wall when he came, not sparing on the volume of his voice.  
Then he slided the dick out of his mouth, creating a mixture of saliva and cum that still connected his mouth to the dick, and he gave it one last wank before retreating to get the lube bottle. Leeteuk looked at him behind his bangs and there was a blush on his cheeks when his eyes met Hoseok’s, their stares were far away from soft and innocent. Hoseok’s dick had a raw shade of pink to it, the older man wrapped his hand around it and jerked it for a while, drawing a hot gasp from the younger pretty boy. 

Leeteuk sucked in a breath when Hoseok’s lubed finger started slipping between his ass cheeks and tested the waters before going slowly in, trying to find the bundle of nerves that would bring him so much joy. The redhead’s hand went to the younger's dick and continued on jerking it and touching the sensitive tip, while moaning and encouraging him to go deeper within.  
’’Fuck me, I’m ready.’’ 

The silver haired man pressed the older man against the wall, their dicks touched as Hoseok’s hands went down to squeeze hard on his bottom and from there to his thighs, he lifted the lean guy from the ground and Leeteuk wrapped his legs around Hoseok’s waist, it felt good being half carried by the brawnier guy and what felt even better was feeling the others dick on his entrance, rutting against it and spreading lube on the hole. Hoseok put on a condom and more lube on his dick, until it was all shiny from the lubricant.  
’’Put it in now!’’ the older one demanded, and Hoseok was there to obey. At first the stretch felt a little weird and new for the redhead but as Hoseok was carefully moving inside of him, he was being more used to the feeling.  
It wasn’t Leeteuk’s first time but because his partner was quite blessed with size and it had been some time since he’d get a good fuck it felt extra tight. Hoseok was moving his hips gently and making a small circle with his hips, trying to find that one spot again. It took him a couple of good thrusts to do it but when he got there Leeteuk opened his mouth and screamed out loud how good it felt, letting out a small giggle too.  
’’Oh. My. Fuck! Ha!’’  
’’There it is.’’ Hoseok whispered out of breath and set up a new, more faster and brutal pace that slammed poor Leeteuk against the wall with every push. But he was already giving all the fucks he ever could, so a little slamming meant nothing. Hoseok’s lips found Leeteuk’s and his mouth silenced the moans for a while as his body banged on. The youngers fingers sank into the thighs as he tried to give him more support and his whole body was shaking because of the closening fireworks, but he wasn’t quite there yet, they needed more stimulation.

’’You feel so good, I wish my dick was always this happy.’’ Hoseok joked and drew in a sharp breath when Leeteuk’s insides flexed on his dick.  
’’More. I want more.’’ Leeteuk said, almost whiny.  
’’I’ll give more.’’ His pace went from fast to burning, as his length poked on and Leeteuk closed his eyes, he was enjoying every second of it, the stretch and the pure force the bulkier man had in his movements. He was so close to a climax and he tried his best not to come yet, wanting to feel more of this handsome mess in front of him. 

When Hoseok felt Leeteuk’s teeth against his neck his mind went numb and he stopped being careful, he made the older ones shoulders shake and his head hit the wall behind him a good amount of times. Leeteuk knew he’d have a headache after this session and he also knew it would affect on his walking, but both of those things didn’t bother the chase for an earth shattering orgasm.  
’’Fuck!’’ Hoseok yelled with his worn out voice and he thrust with full force one last time, making his dick press on the right places, and both of them had an orgasm that made their legs feel like porridge. The light haired man giggled inside of this throat and pulled out from the hot tightness, sighing in the process. His eyes had a happy light to them as he stared at the man he had tired out, the one whose legs he let down. 

Leeteuk almost wished that Hoseok wouldn’t go just yet but when he noticed he was only going get a wet towel to clean them up his smile came back, he knew there was no romance between them but just physical attraction and wanted it to stay that way too. Hoseok helped Leeteuk sit on the floor and tapped with the towel to clean his cum stained stomach. 

’’Your ears are so cute’’ Leeteuk said softly, and his hand went up to pinch on Hoseok’s right ear, making the younger one smile.  
’’You looked cute when I had your dick in my mouth.’’  
’’Well I didn’t get to suck yours but I bet you’d look deadly from that view.’’ Leeteuk laughed and his fingers kept on touching the ear.  
’’Remember this next time you go on stage.’’ Hoseok said, mouth turning into a grin.  
’’Yah! You want me to perform with a boner?’’  
’’No but I want you to smile genuinely, and only us to know the reason behind that smile.’’  
Leeteuk laughed again and poked Hoseok’s pecs.  
’’I’ll keep that in mind for my good boy.’’


End file.
